Rock Lee vs Kimimaro
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Ablösung durch Lee left|thumb|Lee passt auf, dass Naruto entkommen kann Während Naruto gegen Kimimaro kämpft, öffnet sich das Gefäß, in dem Sasuke eingeschlossen ist und dieser verschwindet gleich darauf. Naruto will ihm hinterher, doch Kimimaro will ihn daran hindern. Lee, der aus dem Krankenhaus rausgeschlichen ist, kommt Naruto zur Hilfe und kickt Kimimaro weg. Lee sagt Naruto, dass er schnell Sasuke verfolgen soll, bevor dieser völlig verschwunden ist. Er würde sich jetzt um Kimimaro kümmern. Naruto warnt ihn noch vor Kimimaros Knochen, die er zum kämpfen benutzt. Er solle vorsichtig sein. Doch Lee ist selbstsicher und verspricht Kimimaro aufzuhalten, während Naruto Sasuke verfolgt. Da Kimimaro Naruto nicht gehen lassen will, greift er ihn wieder an, doch Lee geht nochmals dazwischen und wehrt das Knochenschwert ab, sodass Naruto Sasuke hinterher kann. Lee ist nun auf sich gestellt. Kampf left|thumb|Lee kann Kimimaro nicht treffen Kaum ist Naruto weg, verpasst Lee Kimimaro noch einen weiteren Kick, dieses Mal auf die Schulter. Danach rennt Lee wieder auf Kimimaro zu und verpasst ihm einen Kick nach dem anderen, während Kimimaro versucht, auszuweichen. Mitten in einem Sprung kann Lee ihm jedoch einen Aufwärtshaken verpassen. Kimimaro macht eine Drehung im Sprung und landet mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden; es sieht so aus, als hätte ihm der Angriff von Lee nichts ausgemacht. Lee will ihn mit Konoha Wirbelwind angreifen, doch Kimimaro springt einfach wieder weg, um auszuweichen. Doch Lee kommt gleich hinterher gesprungen und will ihm noch einen Kick verpassen, aber wieder weicht Kimimaro aus. Als beide landen, versucht es Lee nochmal, aber sein Gegner ist einfach zu schnell. Nach einem weiteren erfolglosen Angriff bemerkt auch Lee die enorme Geschwindigkeit seines Gegners. Kimimaro meint, dass Lee auch schnell wäre, nur nicht so schnell wie er. Lee rennt auf ihn zu, um ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen, aber Kimimaro weicht mit Leichtigkeit im letzten Moment aus, wobei Lee das Gleichgewicht verliert und hinfällt. Kimimaro will den Kampf nun mit seinem Knochenschwert beenden, doch Lee bittet ihn kurz zu warten. right|thumb|Lee ist betrunken Lee meint, es wäre jetzt Zeit für seine Medizin und er müsse sie kurz einnehmen, bevor sie weitermachen könnten. Er holt eine Flasche aus seiner Gefäßtasche, weiß aber nicht, dass er, als er aus dem Krankenhaus geschlichen ist, nicht seine Medizin, sondern Tsunades Sake Flasche mitgenommen hat. Nachdem er die Flasche ausgetrunken hat, fängt er an, herum zu torkeln und lässt die Flasche fallen. Er erkennt Kimimaro nicht, will sich jedoch trotzdem mit ihm anlegen, weil er ihn dumm angeguckt hätte. Durch den Sake ist Lee nämlich komplett betrunken und weiß nicht mehr, wovon er redet. Außerdem setzt er von nun an die betrunkene Faust ein. Lee kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, ist aber von Kimimaros Blick genervt und greift an. Kimimaro kann dem ersten Kick entgehen und springt, um den zweiten zu entkommen, in die Luft. Lee rast ihm jedoch sofort hinterher und präsentiert ihm ein wahres Feuerwerk an Schlägen, denen Kimimaro nur schwer entkommen kann. Ihm fällt auf, dass Lee sich jetzt schneller bewegt als vorher und fragt sich, was dieser für eine Medizin genommen hat. left|thumb|Schläft Lee? Lee sagt zu Kimimaro, dass dieser nicht schlecht ist. Er selber fühle sich aber aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund immer eigenartiger, je mehr er sich bewegt. Kurz darauf fällt er zu Boden und es sieht so aus, als wäre er am schlafen. Kimimaro fragt sich, ob er wirklich schläft und kommt langsam auf ihn hinzu. Als er sein Knochenschwert auf Lee richtet, steht Lee plötzlich wieder auf, schiebt Kimimaros Knochenschwert zur Seite und verpasst ihm mehrere Schläge, die sogar treffen und Kimimaro wegschleudern. Lee ist ziemlich stolz auf sich, dann fällt er plötzlich wieder um. Kimimaro steht auf und kommt wieder auf ihn zu. Doch wieder schnellt Lee hoch, aber Kimimaro kann dieses Mal ausweichen. Lee meint, er würde doch nicht einfach in solch einer Situation einschlafen, fragt sich aber darauf, wo er überhaupt ist und wieso er da ist. Danach muss sich Lee erstmal setzen, während Kimimaro die Flasche von Lee auffällt und aufhebt. Er riecht kurz dran und stellt fest, dass es Sake ist. Er weiß nun, dass Lee betrunken ist und will es endlich beenden. right|thumb|Lee kann Kimimaro im Schlaf ausweichen Lee ist in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingeschlafen. Kimimaro will ihn mit dem Knochenschwert erstechen, doch Lee weicht selbst im Schlaf seinen Angriffen noch aus, bis er wieder aufsteht. Kimimaro versucht nun Lee immer wieder aufs neue anzugreifen, doch sind Lees Bewegungen so schwankend und unvorhersehbar, dass er ihn nicht treffen kann. Weil Kimimaro ihn aufgeweckt hat, weicht Lee kurz weiteren Schlägen aus, um dann selbst welche auszuteilen, die Kimimaro treffen und wegschlagen. Kimimaro erkennt nun die betrunkene Faust, die Lee einsetzt, als dieser wieder zum Angriff ansetzt. Doch kurz bevor er bei Kimimaro angelangt, stolpert er und fällt hin. Er springt aber gleich wieder auf, gibt Kimimaro die Schuld daran und greift ihn von neuen an. Doch dieses Mal kann keiner von beiden einen wirklichen Treffer landen, da sich beide ziemlich schnell bewegen und die Angriffe gut abwehren. Dann macht Lee auf einmal einen Handstand und tritt Kimimaro weg, springt gleich hinterher, wird jedoch abgewehrt. Die beiden kämpfen immer weiter und immer schneller. Lee macht wieder einen Handstand, um dann im Handstand Kimimaro zu treten und versucht dies mehrmals hintereinander. Doch dieser wehrt mit seinem Schwert alle Tritte ab. Trotzdem wird er zurückgeschoben. Lee landet wieder auf seinen Füßen, als Kimimaro mit Tsubaki no Mai angreift. Doch kann Lee allen Angriffen erstaunlicherweise entgehen und zurückschlagen. Aber Kimimaro weicht aus. Lee und Kimimaro kämpfen dann kurz mit den Füßen, bis Lee Kimimaro umwirft und ihm einen harten Schlag auf die Brust versetzt, sodass er sein Schwert verliert und mehrere Meter weit weg fliegt. Lee scheint immer stärker zu werden und die Oberhand zu gewinnen. left|thumb|Kimimaro aktiviert die 1. Stufe des Mals right|thumb|Der Frontlotus wird abgeblockt Kimimaro steht wieder auf und weiß, dass er bei Lees schnellen und kraftvollen Angriffen keine andere Wahl hat, als sein Mal zu aktivieren. Jedoch nur auf der ersten Stufe. Außerdem lässt er sich eine paar Knochen aus seinem Arm wachsen und sagt Lee, dass er seine Betrunkenheit schnell beenden wird. Doch Lee meint, er wäre nicht betunken und greift wieder an, wird aber durch die Knochen aufgehalten und zurückgeschlagen. Lee kommt wieder auf den Boden und stürmt auf Kimimaro zu. Beide greifen sich wieder unaufhörlich an und weichen dabei den Angriffen des anderen aus. Als Lee ihn jedoch am Bauch angreifen will, kommen in dem Moment mehrere Knochen raus, die Lee stechen und am Gesicht kratzen. Lee kommt nach diesem Schnitt wieder zur Besinnung und ist nicht mehr länger betrunken, fragt sich aber, wieso er Kopfschmerzen habe, im Gesicht geschnitten wurde und wieso Kimimaros Knochen rausragen. Lee sieht jetzt endlich ein, dass er betrunken war, macht sich aber wieder für den Kampf bereit. Kimimaro erklärt ihm jedoch vorher noch mal sein Kekkei Genkai und meint, dass für ihn die Knochenanzahl unbedeutend sei, doch Lee lässt sich davon nicht beirren und greift trotzdem an. Er kann allerdings nichts gegen die Knochen ausrichten, da sie so hart wie Eisen sind. Trotzdem will er nicht aufgeben und ihn von hinten angreifen, doch Kimimaro setzt nun Karamatsu no Mai ein, welches Lee ziemlich schadet. Kimimaro glaubt, gewonnen zu haben und will weggehen, jedoch steht Lee wieder auf, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er weiß, dass er nicht fit genug ist, um mehrere der acht Tore zu öffnen, jedoch ist er sich sicher, dass er wenigstens das erste Tor öffnen kann, um den Frontlotus einzusetzen. Aber kurz bevor Lees Tritt Kimimaro erwischt, lässt dieser seine Knochen so wachsen, dass sie Lees Fuß festhalten. Hilfe von Gaara left|thumb|Gaara übernimmt erstmal für Lee Kimimaro ist immer noch von der Geschwindigkeit Lees beeindruckt, meint aber trotzdem, dass der Kampf jetzt vorbei sei. Deshalb will er Lee jetzt mit Hilfe seiner Knochen, die aus seinem Arm herausragen, erledigen. Bevor jedoch der Knochen Lee erwischen kann, baut sich ein Sandschutz vor Lees Brust auf, der diesen, sowie Kimimaro, wegstößt. Dieser Sand gehört niemand anderem als Gaara, der Lee zu Hilfe kommt. Hier geht es weiter. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Rock Lees Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe der Sound-Five